


在叔叔房间里找到了银发双子年下的工口本

by naturexixi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturexixi/pseuds/naturexixi





	在叔叔房间里找到了银发双子年下的工口本

前情提要:原本只是和V一起收拾事务所的Nero不小心在Dante的房间里发现了银发双胞胎年下的工口本。  
“Dante——！！！”Nero的吼声差点把事务所岌岌可危的房顶掀翻。  
“怎么了，Nero。”最先回应他的不是Dante，而是V。他从房间另一边凑过来，好奇的看他手中的书。  
“见鬼的，V你不要看。”Nero尴尬的将书背到身后，毕竟眼前这个人可以说是书中一半的主角。  
“哼?”V挑眉，露出一个微笑。随后Shadow从他影子中窜出来，夺下Nero手中的书并递给V。  
“等下，V！你不要看！”  
Nero恶魔翅膀都冒出来了，但他还是晚了一步。  
V已经看见了封面。  
“哇哦……”V轻呼一声，马上退远像平时阅读诗集一样仔细的看这本下流读物。  
“怎么了，kid?”Dante慢悠悠的渡步上来，身上还有着没消去的幻影剑——  
该死的，楼下又白打扫了。Nero心想。  
“Well，Dante。”V停止了对下流书籍的阅读，翻到书中一页展示给Dante。  
“你是不是应该说些什么?”  
那一页上是银发双子加上黑发男子的3p。

“操你的！Dante！”Nero表现的就像书中的主角是自己一样，拉着V远离了Dante。“你他妈离远点。”  
“等下，等下，这个是个误会！”Dante少见了的慌了阵脚，连连摇头。“这里面有误会！”  
“在你床底下发现的你还说是误会?！”  
“真的有误会！”  
“那这本书是你的吗?”V从Nero后面探个头出来，挥挥手上的书。  
“啊……虽然确实算是我的……”  
“操你的！Dante！！！”

“不过Dante已经这个岁数了，有这种书也不奇怪。是吧，Nero?”V安抚性质的摸了摸Nero的头发，越过他走到离Dante稍微近一点的位置。“所以看这种我觉得也没什么。”  
“……虽然这么说也没错。”Nero闷闷的拉住V，防止他离Dante更近。  
“可以理解我是很开心啦，但是Nero，你的枪不打算放下来吗?”  
“去死吧，Dante。”

“不过还真的是很激烈的书呢，"怎么，老哥，你就是在这里孕育Nero的吗?"一边说一边中出了呢。”V用朗诗的语气说出其中的某一句话。  
“哈啊啊啊???！！！”  
“等下，不要读出来啊！！”  
“哼嗯……让哥哥坐在那个小马上，下身只穿着穿着靴子给予刺激。一只手抚摸大腿内侧，另一只手解开靴子的绑带，在幻想和实际刺激下被踩射。”  
“妈的，Dante你——”  
“等下，等下啊！”  
“在委托地点内射，让哥哥夹着自己的精液使用日本刀。手上的动作不变，下身却抖的很厉害……”V啪的一声合上书，看向双手捂脸的Dante。  
“真的是很激烈啊。”  
“V，我们走，马上走。你和Vergil一起来我家，离开这个变态。”  
“……”Dante小小声说了什么。  
“你还有什么要辩解的。”Nero背后的翅膀捏了捏拳头。  
Dante放弃般地放开手，大吼到：  
“我是说，这种程度完全不在激烈的范畴啊！”  
“诶。”不止Nero，V也因为这句话呆住了。  
“啊。”反应过来的Dante发出短暂的单音节。

“你的意思是……刚才我说的，只是基本吗?”V说这句话时声音微微颤抖。  
“没有，我刚才什么都没有说！”  
Nero呆然的站在V和Dante的中间，没有动作，只有他背后的翅膀疯狂的对着Dante竖起中指。  
“Dante……我以为那个以人类的程度来说已经是激烈的了……没想到，你在性事上是恶魔那一方的吗……”  
“不是的！听我解释！！”  
“山羊的淫欲是上帝的慷慨。”*  
“别念诗了！听我解释啊！”  
终于反应过来的Nero将V护在身后不断后退，看向Dante的眼神比知道Vergil是自己父亲时眼神更为复杂。  
“Dante，难道你和维……父亲，是因为这方面的原因才……”  
“不是啊，不会因为这么简单的原因分开的！”  
“Dante，我姑且提醒一句，床上的不合会导致很严重的后果的。”  
“V你不要再浇油了！而且说到底我还没有和Vergil做过啊！”  
“所以才会变成以那种基础吗？”  
“求你了你不要再说了！”

“我觉得我们这样是扯不清的。”V叹口气，对Dante说： “Dante，你发个誓吧。”  
“发什么誓？”Dante迷茫，Dante无助。  
“我没有想过要侵犯自己的哥哥，以后也不会想。”  
“什么啊这个宣言？！”  
“这家伙的誓言完全没法相信吧！”Nero首先表示反对。  
“Dante虽然是这样的家伙，但发过誓的事情还是会遵守的。”  
“我完全不觉得！这家伙绝对干得出吧！那种强制性的！”  
“我对强奸没有兴趣！”  
“Dante，你先闭嘴。”“闭嘴变态！”  
“Vergil那边如果他不愿意Dante也无法得手的，至于我——”V拉长音调。  
“不是还有你吗？”  
“哦，哦。”Nero感觉自己的脸有点红。

“那接下来Dante，发誓吧。我没有想过要侵犯自己的哥哥。”  
“啊，嗯……”Dante说话吞吞吐吐的。  
Nero无言的对天中指，变成了魔人形态。  
“啊，啊。我没有想要…………………………”  
Dante又沉默了。  
“……”另外两人也跟着沉默，不想做第一个开口说话的人。  
“那个，我姑且问一下，侵犯的范围是……？”  
“嘭！”Nero背后的拳头挥出去了。

“我只是姑且做个预防啊！万一我们只是兄弟的友好交流你们却觉得是侵犯怎么办啊！而且总会有的吧！那种打架时的意外什么的！”  
“滚吧老变态，我已经不想再听你说话了。”  
“我对于你的侵犯标准表示不安。”  
“我真的不会啊！姑且确认一下好吗！”

“那么，开始确认。Nero，把剑放下吧，我应该是安全的。”  
“不行，我一定要从这老混蛋这保护你。”  
“Nero我……”  
“闭嘴！”  
“闭嘴就没法确认了，所以第一个标准，Dante你怎么想？”  
“首先是kis——等下kid等下！这种事情很正常的吧！兄弟之间诶，兄弟之间很正常的吧？！”  
“全天下的兄弟里就你们没有资格这么说！”  
“我们还是会有正常的亲吻啊！”  
“是呢，是要这边的亲吻呢，还是那边呢？”  
“Dante——”  
“一个是亲吻脸颊一个是指枪！V你不要用那种误导的语气啊！”  
“谁管你啊混蛋！”

“好像不小心闹过头了呢。”V坐在事务所一楼的沙发上，二楼已经因为刚才两人的暴动地板破裂了。  
“疼疼疼……Nero你也揍的太起劲了。”  
“滚开你个死变态！”  
“算了，Dante。”V搭上Nero后面的翅膀当做安抚，黑色的眼瞳与Dante对视。  
“我默默地想，又想不出什么，然而我活着而且爱着。”*  
“什么意思？”Nero和Dante对脸茫然。  
“也就是说，我想听你的心里话，Dante。”

“……”  
Dante坐在平时坐的椅子上，低头沉思。V将Shadow招出来抚摸他，这种时候可不能让Griffon在场。Nero不安的抖脚，仿佛接受审判的人是他而不是旁边的两位。  
“我想清楚了。”良久，Dante抬起头，无比认真的看向沙发上的两位。对方也抬起头，等着他的下一句话。  
“果然，那个誓言，不论从那里范围都不行啊……”  
“操你的！！！！Dante！！！！”Nero当即就魔人化冲过去揍人，V嘴角露出笑容仿佛对这个结果毫不意外。  
“Nero你等下！对不起！但是我真的对老哥——”  
“闭嘴我不想听你对我爸的下流想法！！！”  
“果然最开始就是对的啊，Dante。”  
“对不起但是我也有基本的羞耻心啊！”  
“你这家伙也配说羞耻心！！！”

“中出是？”  
“基本。”  
“银发双子兄长是？”  
“Vergil。”  
“罪恶感？”  
“极上。”  
“背德感？”  
“正义。”  
“你果然去死吧！Dante！！！”  
“人有这种冲动不是很正常吗！！！”

“想让Vergil带着各种各样的东西坐在客厅里！”  
“你突然在说啥？！”  
“在大家突然安静的时候调大档位！”  
“fuck！”  
“这个时候Nero应该会问他怎么回事！”  
“操你不要把我卷入你的黄色幻想！”  
“我还有很多想做的！！！”  
“你闭嘴我不想听！”  
“想要玩弄他魔人化后的尾巴！”  
“抚摸他的大腿留下各种印记！”  
“这周一定要全员一起吃饭！”  
“最后一个总感觉不对！”

“就是……这样。”情绪发泄够了，Dante就像把气放完的气球一样焉了下去，走向门口。“我去找Vergil，他现在都还没回来。”说完他就离开了。  
“Nero，你还好吗？”V看向Nero，这个在一天之内经历了太多打击的男孩就像雕塑一样的站在客厅中央。  
“我们……是不是……应该……提醒下我爸？”对方明显的处于混乱中。  
“放心吧，他们两个的事他们自己解决就可以了。”V拉上Nero的手，走上二楼。  
“而我们应该享受我们的夜了。”


End file.
